Grimm Sorcery
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Beacon Academy, a source of hope in the dark world ruled by the terrifying Grimm and a place where the Huntsmen and Huntress' learn how to combat the darkness that plagues Remnant, be it Human, Faunus or Grimm. However, this isn't your average school, and these defiantly are not your average students. Look out world, Hadrian Black is coming for you and he's ready for war.


_**Prologue: 'The Trailers'**_

 **This a RWBY/Harry Potter crossover that I thought up after watching and reading RWBY and its fanfiction variants to the point that I wanted to make my own. In this story, Harry is the half-breed wolf faunus son of Lily Evans, the aunt of Pyrrha Nikos, and James Black, a faunus from the Black family of the old White Fang. He was trained by the infamous warrior queen Scathach and is attending Beacon with our beloved Pyrrha.**

 **His team will be made up of different characters from different shows/movies/animes.**

 **I would like to apologize for the long time since I last posted, however I have been swamped with work and have rarely been near the computer to the point I have just read of few fanfictions or watched YouTube before falling asleep.**

 **P.S.: I would really love it if you guys could help me with ideas of how to do my Heaven's Fury fanfiction, because I am dreadfully stuck in one place in the middle of writing chapter 2 and if this continues I will probably abandon it.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

* * *

 **-Blue Trailer-**

 **-Mistral's Regional Tournament-**

Harry Potter-Black, the infamous sole non-Huntsman student of the legendary Scathach, smirked with his crimson eyes locked upon his opponent that had been selected by the process for the semi-finals of the Mistral Regional Tournament, his hands resting around the shaft of his Gae Bolg that sat on his shoulders as he waited calmly for the battle to begin.

His opponent was a young man like himself, except for the differences of instead of wearing the old silver and blue druid robes like Harry was, the young heir of the Winchester family, Cardin, was wearing steel plate armor with his family's bird symbol emblazoned on the breastplate like some glorious knight from ancient times.

The cocky looking boy had slicked back burnt orange hair and was carrying a large mace that looked like it had a fire dust crystal in the middle of its cage, probably meant to give a good 'punishment' to anyone who went against him.

As if by some unspoken signal, the referee for the match came forward after tapping out with his tired coworker holding two flags with both fighter's symbols emblazoned on them, "Let the second semi-finals match between Hadrian Black and Cardin Winchester… BEGIN!"

"Heh," his opponent said with a cruel sneer on his face that Harry knew to be pointed towards his certain furry appendages, while the crowds went wild for another match. "You're going down, freak."

Harry simply smiled, not letting the racism get to him as his aunt/mentor had often taught him, before he brought his Gae Bolg forth in its spear form and swung it in several circles, keeping his opponent's eyes glued to the weapon, before swinging it forward to smack against the young man's barely guarded side, getting a loud grunt from the rich brat as he barely blocked the blade from breaking his armor with his mace.

"Bring it, little birdie," Harry said with a wider smirk at the irritation from Cardin as he spun off into another stance and proceeded to lay a beat down on the racist boy with quick and efficient thrusts from his trusty Gae Bolg.

All of which, Cardin barely managed to block as he tried his best to not be overcome, the orangette's rage growing with each strike at the sight of the ever calm smirk on the wolf faunus' face.

Finally Cardin had enough and charged at Harry, making the slightly older boy smirk, bringing up his spear as it changed into a scythe while the Winchester brought his mace down with rather incredible strength for a teenager, which Harry pushed off course by tilting his spear/scythe to the right.

Taking advantage of Cardin's unbalanced nature, Harry swung the weapon horizontally, forcing his opponent to duck to avoid having his aura guard against a blow to the throat that would have decapitated anyone that didn't have aura or thick armor. He then fiddled with his other hand in the air, creating a Rune as taught to him by his aunt/teacher, making Cardin widen his eyes at the flames emerging from the small symbol before he was forced to disengage from the faunus in order to avoid having his hide toasted.

The scythe quickly molded into a sniper rifle with a flick of Harry's wrist before it let out a loud crack as it fired in the direction of his opponent, effortlessly forcing him further back when the wind dust bullet made contact with his breastplate and made him stumble.

Showing that he wasn't all blunder and a spoiled rich brat, the Winchester heir turned on his feet to move back towards the wolf faunus, barely stopping the blade of the Gae Bolg as it raked across the boy's vambrace, leaving a gash in the resilient metal.

The next parry on and off between the two went on until Harry swung his spear and the blade slashed across his opponent's leg, while Cardin growled rather like the faunus' he liked to mock and swung his mace down at him.

To stop it, Harry brought the spear up and stopped the mace with the long shaft, his opponent showing himself to have more strength than he first showed as he managed to push Harry downward, Cardin's smirk returning as he looked condescendingly down at his opponent that had been kicking his ass earlier. "I win, you filthy animal!"

"Are you sure about that, little Winchester?" Harry asked with a chuckle before he flicked his ruby colored eyes down to the ground beneath them, making Cardin pale as he too looked down to find himself standing atop a rather large rune similar to the one that had created fire a short time ago.

Flicking his spear out, making the Winchester stumble slightly as his mace was sent flying from his grip, Harry leapt back while Gae Bolg switched smoothly into his rifle again and he fired down at the Winchester from where he was in the air, the fire dust bullet taking a chunk out of the boy's aura before Harry made a hand motion which caused the rune below his opponent to flare up…

The area around Cardin Winchester exploded in a bright mass of electricity that completely electrocuted the young man, covered as he was in _metal_ armor. Leaving his aura at barely the amount needed for the tournament battle, while Harry's was still fresh and full, with a minor bit missing from Cardin's first and final good blow.

With a hard downward swing as the rifle once again morphed easily into a spear, the weapon smashed into the Winchester, leaving a large dent in the back of his breastplate and sending his aura into the red along with knocking him straight out as his head made contact with the hard stone of the ground.

The crowd completely roared in approval at the battle, though of course there were a few naysayers about a faunus winning a fight, and the spearman wore a large smile as the referee checked on Cardin to make sure he was ok before exclaiming, "Cardin Winchester is in the red and is unconscious! The winner of this match is Hadrian Black!"

If anything, the crowd became louder in its cheers.

* * *

 **-Competitors quarters, After the Tournament and Awards Ceremony-**

"You were pretty good out there, Cousin," Pyrrha Nikos, tournament champion for the fourth year in a row, said as she congratulated her faunus cousin after the Awards ceremony finally ended, allowing the competitors to mingle together. "I see Auntie Scathach's teachings are paying off."

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said as he sat down, wrapping a bandage around the cut on his arm that he had received from his fight against the cheerful redhead next to him, once she was done rubbing healing balm into the wound. "Still didn't manage to beat you though, heh Uncle Peleus' training must be brutal if he's able to keep up with Auntie's training!"

"Nah little cousin, you just had the unfortunate luck of facing the Unbeatable Girl, Pyrrha Nikos! I'm surprised you were able to fight that well against her, not even the infamous Harold Kles was able to push her that much in the semi-finals this year or last," a male voice said, getting the two of them to look up to find Pyrrha's older brother and Harry's other cousin, Patroclus, standing over them with a cocky smirk on his face that told them he had finished flirting with the older female competitors and was ready for some old fashion picking on his younger cousin and sister.

"It's not like I wanted to beat her," Harry said with a shrug that got a rather cute pout from his beautiful cousin. "I come to these tournaments for the thrill of the fight and to have fun, nothing more, nothin' less."

Pyrrha sighed and chuckled as she shook her crimson covered head at her cousin's attitude that he had gained from their warrior queen aunt while under her mentorship, while Patroclus paled at the thought of yet another Scathach running around, even if she was one of the top ten most powerful Hunters in all of Remnant.

"Ok little mister Battle Happy," Patroclus sighed as he picked up Pyrrha's dufflebag much to the amazon's protest and started walking away from the two while spinning a ring of keys on his finger. "Mother wants to celebrate another tournament won for Pyrrha and you two finally being ready to go to Beacon."

Hearing that, the two quickly ran after their brother/cousin.

 **End of Trailer**

* * *

 **White Trailer**

 **-Train in the middle of a forest in Vale-**

Adam Taurus, one of the Generals of the infamous White Fang, chuckled darkly as his crimson blade ripped apart the doors to the outside of the compartment holding a massive amount of Dust onboard the Schnee train he was currently boarding with his partner. This was what he loved doing, the rush he received from undermining the Schnee company…the adrenaline of destroying or stealing the racist bigots' precious stock.

The bull faunus ducked along with the masked cat beside him as a tall man jumped through the doorway towards Adam, his twin blades sailing through the air where his head had been, before being pulled back to him by the ropes they were attached to.

Adam smirked at the prospect of a fight as his eyes fell upon the large brown haired man that had come to check on the disturbance of his company's train, his eyes resting momentarily on the serrated white blades held in both the man's hands, before muttering, "When the rose wi-"

He was immediately stopped when a younger man, seventeen at most used the obviously related man's back as a springboard through the door and slashed at him with the gleaming greatsword in his hands. When it the blade was within striking distance, he immediately unsheathed his crimson blade Wilt despite not completing his mantra and blocked the large blade that had the obvious intent of cutting him in half and an explosion of wind that exploded out from the connection of blades forced both men to stagger back.

"The petals shall scatter," Adam roared as he idly noticed his partner Blake running off to what he hoped was to finish their mission, the older man of their opponents completely ignoring her and he swung his blade, releasing his powerful attack.

Not even checking to see if the young man had been eviscerated like he hoped, the large faunus turned around at the sound of something large disconnecting and saw his partner waiting on the next car…

That she had just disconnected if the slash marks were any indication.

He attempted to run over to the end of the car he was on when he heard her mutter a goodbye, only to be stopped by the boy he thought he had killed slamming the greatsword's flat side into his ribs and knocking him back a few steps.

"Belladonna!" The Taurus roared in anger as his eyes widened behind his mask at the sight of the cart she was on getting further and further away from him.

At the sound of the younger and older men moving behind him and the older one saying something about how betrayal stings, Adam growled and attempted to take the older man's head off with a slash of Wilt, only to be rebuffed as the man blocked his strike with his twin swords and the younger one slashed at him again, forcing him to step over the edge of the train after blocking the blow with his scabbard and fall away into the forest beneath them, bellowing in rage about his revenge on all of them.

"How melodramatic," Rickard Stark hummed as he turned to his son after watching the bull faunus fall into the trees that surrounded the tracks, taking a brief glance in the direction the cat girl had fled in while her partner was engaged against the boy. "It was rather nice of that little kitten to give us the news that White Fang was coming, wouldn't you say Ned?"

"Yes father," the young man said calmly as he sheathed the large blade on his back after becoming sure that there were no other enemies nearby.

Rickard chuckled at his son's stiff answer, bemoaning about how he was too much like his Atleasian mother, before turning back to the door they had come through. "Come on, you bloody wallflower, we better report this to Mr. Schnee and then we can finish getting you ready for Beacon! It's not every day that my adorable son begins his journey to become a Huntsman afterall!"

"Father!"

 **End of Black Trailer**

* * *

 **Red Trailer**

 **-Red Spires of Vacuo-**

A man with long silver hair covering his head and a torn up suit that looked like it had cost a lot of lein before his impromptu run through the desert huffed and puffed as he finally came to a stop, resting against one of the passive pillars of red stone that had given this particular valley its name while trying to regain his lost breath.

For the past three days he had been running from an assassin sent after him by an anti-terrorist task force in response to his brutal actions of destroying a small time faunus orphanage and now after so many hours and days of running and exhausting his supplies after his armored van and convoy had been attacked on the road and he was tired of running away from the unseen enemy that had been tailing him day and night.

If this hadn't happened he would be at his beloved niece's birthday party with the hopes of finally converting the pure girl over to his religion's beliefs and not running for his life through the hot, dry sands of Vacuo's deserts.

Spotting a rundown cottage up ahead, the thirsty and dirty cultist stumbled towards the wooden building with the hopes that he would find food and water to fill the gnawing void in his stomach. However upon his entrance into the building he came to a stop with his blood turning to ice and his breath catching in his throat at the sight of his pursuer sitting in a chair in the main room with her ever present black widow mask gleaming slightly in the low light.

"Hello Father Enrico Maxwell," the clearly female figure said after several moments of silence had passed. "It took you long enough to reach your destination, unfortunately for you, I am rather tired of our game and have an appointment to keep."

"No!" The now named Maxwell exclaimed as he tried backing out of the door as he looked pleadingly towards the infamous Black Widow, only to find the door firmly stuck as he pushed against the wood, not remembering that the handle was meant to be pulled. "Please don't do this! I'll give you anything you want! Money! A Big House! Hell a Plane!"

"My apologies Bishop," was all she said before a gunshot went off and the back of the silver haired man's head blew open in a spray of blood and viscera. "But you should have thought about that before you murdered dozens of innocent children in the name of your god. Whether they be faunus or not."

Sighing as she took out a phone, the assassin dialed a number and waited for a person on the other to pick up before speaking, "Target is deceased, time of death for Bishop Enrico Maxwell of the Millennium cult is 13:00 hours."

"Yes sir," the assassin said as her superior congratulated her on taking down another menace to society, she looked towards the sky to take in the position of the sun. "Would you mind sending a transport for pickup on the body and me? I do need to get ready for the Academy."

Getting an affirmation from the man on the other side of the phone, the woman gave a sigh of relief at the idea she wouldn't be late for her first day at Beacon before she hung up and pulled off her mask to reveal a beautiful face framed by curly red hair with piercing green eyes that took one last look at the corpse of the cultist she had been hunting for the past few days. "Time to go to school…"

 **End Red Trailer**

* * *

 **Orange Trailer**

 **-Ironwood Forests of Vale-**

"Come at me, you ugly bastards!" A deep voice roared out from a clearing in the middle of the forest owned by the Baratheon family.

Standing in the middle of this clearing was a tall young man wielding a massive warhammer as he faced down several White Fang members that he had caught trying to get away after kidnapping his youngest brother Renly for a ransom.

Now after knocking down three members with heavy blows from his mighty hammer, he guarded the tiny form of his youngest brother and staring at the rather large shark faunus that stood before him, the fishman's bandaged sword resting on the ground after the two had traded blows for the past ten minutes.

"Heh, you're pretty strong for a kid who hasn't even joined an academy yet," Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the under-commanders of the White Fang units, complemented while resting on his beloved Samehada. "You might even be able to keep up with that little whiner Taurus if he ever gets out of his funk about being shown up by a kid."

"Don't really care," the eldest Baratheon boy snarked back at the faunus leading his brother's abduction team. "All I bloody care about is the here and now, especially after a fight like that. Give me more you overgrown piranha!"

Kisame chuckled while glancing at the terrified child behind Robert, "You could learn a few things from you brother here, well I guess I'll honor your demand, I've been itching for a fight for a while now!"

With a roar from the human and shark, they clashed their weapons again, the two of them matching brutal strength that would be enough to tear down thick walls with their strikes, case in point being the small craters Robert's hammer left in the ground and the gouges that Samehada left in trees.

Unfortunately, their time of fun came to an end shortly after they began when Stannis, Robert's younger brother, finally returned with the reinforcements as ordered by his brother after learning the situation and many of the White Fang grunts ran, only to mowed down by bullets or blades from the Baratheon family's guards, with a few managing to escape into the woods.

Kisame and Robert didn't care until a guard got between their fight and ended up head first through a tree before the shark man decided it was time to leave.

"Sorry brat," the faunus said with a vicious smirk as he jumped back a fair distance from the group of humans to the trees in which the survivors of his group had run. "But it seems that we'll have to finish this some other time."

Robert let out an enraged growl and decked the first guard to come near him, completely unsatisfied with how the good fight had ended, until Stannis brought his attention to remembering that he was to go to Beacon in a day, making the battle happy young man happy as he remembered his vow to defeat the Untouchable Girl that had often won Mistral's hearts.

"I can't fucking wait…"

 **End Grey Trailer**

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the end of the first chapter (a.k.a Prologue), in the next chapter we will be performing the entrance to Beacon and the meeting of several key players in the future of Remnant… I'll give you a hint, one wears an abundance of red and has an addiction for sweets of all kinds.**

 **The characters that made up these trailers will be the ones that make up Harry's team in Beacon Academy that goes by the name of Team HNNR (Honor). While I originally planned to make each character of the team from a different source, I decided to take Robert in as well due to how close he was to Lord Stark as children.**

 **If you want, you guys can send me ideas to use by using the PMs on my page.**

 **Until next time, have fun reading and be sure to give me your reviews (unless you happen to be asshole flamers for the hell of it), see ya'll.**


End file.
